Un Sueño
by Max-Gunslinger
Summary: "Ustedes creen en los dobles sueños? Osea un sueño dentro de un sueño? Muchos de ustedes se preguntaran eso, yo me pregunte .. Y no fui respondido por palabras .. Esto fue un sueño, fue mi .. Esta es mi " Rating T por ..
1. Un Sueño Misterioso

**Bueno primero que todo, me debo de presentar me llamo Max-Gunslinger para servirles, Max para que sea corto, o si no me pueden decir Gunslinger, no me molesta para nada. :D Y bueno yo escribiré historias de Rio amigos, sip, tienen a otro escritor que le encanto la película de Rio. ¿¡Qué genial no?! Y bueno sin más retrasos, les traigo mi primer capítulo de mi primera historia. No esperen mucho de mi ok? Es mi primera vez escribiendo este tipo de cosas. ¡Bueno ya, vayámonos a la historia!  
P.D- Esta historia es uno de mis sueños que tuve recientemente, no sé si ustedes han tenido uno de estos sueños locos, pero la verdad estuvo genial el sueño.**

* * *

_Un Sueño_

Yo estaba durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama, tapado con mis cobijas para que no me llegara el frio, acostado sobre mi suave cojín. Siempre en las noches hace frio, pero yo no iba a saber que esta noche iba a ser diferente, sin duda iba a ser más fría, pero nadie predijo que lo que estaba a punto de pasar, iba a ser una aventura de en sueño!

Me había tapado completamente el cuerpo con las cobijas para que no sintiera ni el más mínimo roce del aire frio. Cerré mis ojos y solo estaba viendo como la oscuridad quitaba todo rastro de luz que mi ojo podría detectar. Después de unos cinco minutos de haber cerrado los ojos, de estar completamente en la oscuridad, vi una luz brillante, pero esta luz no era de un foco, o una linterna, era más bien una luz cálida que me daba esperanzas y valor para pelear contra la oscuridad. No le quería dar importancia a esa luz, pero después sentí un roce muy fuerte de aire frio, se me puso la piel de gallina, con una de mis manos busco la cobija para poder taparme de nuevo, pero lo único que sentía era plumaje, un suave y caliente plumaje. Empecé abrir los ojos lentamente, esperando ver mi cuarto, pero lo que vi me dejo atónito, el misterio y miedo me empezaron recorrer todo el cuerpo. Estaba en la mismísima selva, parado en una rama de un árbol.

-¿Pero que rayos estoy haciendo aquí?-Dije un poco asustado mientras me trataba de tranquilizarme por lo espantado que estaba.

_Muy bien tranquilízate Max_, _no te alteres, tu respira hondo y saca toda las malas vibras que tienes…_

Estaba respirando hondo y exhalando de manera tranquila para no alterarme, pero después empiezo a escuchar algo, era una cosa que se estaba moviendo, se podía escuchar por su movimiento, no era yo, empiezo a inspeccionar toda mi zona hasta que bajo la mirada y me encuentro con una serpiente.

-Por fin encontré mi bocadillo, el último del día antesss de dormir-Dijo la serpiente mientras me miraba con una sonrisa maligna que decía que me iba a comer, y nada la iba a cambiar de opinión.

Primero me espante, porque la serpiente venía a comerme, pero después pensé y recordé que no podemos entender a los animales. Y me quede muy pensativo acerca de eso, pero fui interrumpido por una figura alta, era la serpiente que ya había llegado a donde yo estaba.

-E…Es… ¡Espera!-Dije tartamudeando y con miedo a la vez.

-¿¡Que?!-Dijo la serpiente un poco cabreada por que la había detenido antes de comerme.

-N…No me p…puedes comer, ¡soy un humano! ¡¿Y como rayos te puedo entender!?-Dije un poco asustado y serio a la vez.

La serpiente me miro con cara extrañada y después se hecho a reír como si no tuviera un mañana y yo me quede con esta cara ¬¬. Después de unos cuantos segundos de risa imparable por parte de la serpiente, ella recupero su cordura y empezó a hablar.

-¿Pues que no te has visto en un espejo o no sabes que eres?-Dijo la serpiente que todavía se seguía riendo con un tono burlón.

-Lo único que dices son puras babosa…-Empecé a decir, pero no pude terminar porque lo que vi me dejo sin palabras. Levante lo que supuestamente serian mis manos, pero ya no eran manos, eran alas de ave. Después me empecé a inspeccionar todo el cuerpo, tenía una cola, un pico negro, plumaje azul claro y fuerte a la vez. Y entonces llegue a la conclusión de que era un ave, pero no un ave cualquiera, sino que era un Guacamayo Spix Azul.

-¿Ahora ya sabes lo que eres?-Me dice la serpiente mientras me ve a los ojos fijamente.

-Soy un…-Iba a decir pero fui interrumpido por la serpiente.

-Ave-Dice la serpiente con una sonrisa en su cara que no logro entender.

-¿Pero porque? No lo entiendo…-Dije mientras analizaba cada detalle de la selva para ver donde estaba.

-Pues no lo sé, pero me has caído bien muchacho-Dijo la serpiente mientras me daba la parte final de su cola como para que estrechemos las "manos" –Me llamo Carlos-.

-¡Un gusto Carlos! Yo me llamo Max-Dije con una voz muy amistosa y dándole una sonrisa alegre mientras extendía "mi garra" **(Es como si fuera la mano ok?).**

Los dos estrechamos las "manos" fuertemente, pero para mí mala suerte, la serpiente era mucho más fuerte que yo y me estaba apachurrando la garra, y yo decidí no quejarme y aguantarme el dolor.

-¡Vaya!-Dice la serpiente con tono de sorprendida, mientras nos soltábamos de nuestro "apretón de manos"

¿Qué paso? Pregunte curioso mientras me sacudía la garra por el dolor del apretón

-Siempre cuando saludo a alguien, siempre se quejan porque les aprieto muy fuerte, pero tú eres el primero que no se queja de nada.- Dijo mientras me mostraba una sonrisa de felicidad

_No pues, ¿Cómo no se van a quejar? ¡Creo que casi les debiste de arrancar la pata!_

-A bueno seguramente tenían un dolor de algo en la pata, ¿no crees?-Dije mientras trataba de disimular que no me dolía la pata

-Tal vez tengas razón…-Dijo la serpiente muy pensativa

-Oye Carlos, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Dije mientras quería cambiar de tema

-Si claro Max, te escucho-Dijo mientras me ponía toda la atención

-Bueno… ¿dónde rayos estamos?- Dije mientras le señalaba todo el lugar que nos rodeaba

-¿Te refieres a la selva?-Dijo un poco confuso

-No bobo, me refiero a… ¿en que parte del mundo estamos?-Dije mientras me reía por que la serpiente se había confundido

-Ah perdón mi amigo-Dijo mientras se daba un Zape en la cabeza-Estamos en Rio de Janeiro-termino de decir Carlos con alegría

Me quede pasmado por lo que había oído… ¡Estaba en Rio de Janeiro! No lo podía creer… ¡Estaba en la mágica ciudad que unió a mis dos aves favoritas! ¡A Blu y a Perla!

_¿Habré escuchado bien?_ _Habrá dicho Rio de Janeiro?_

-¿Podrías repetírmelo por favor?-Dije mientras me limpiaba el oído para ver si había oído mal

-¡Que estamos en Rio de Janeiro!-Dijo la serpiente muy alegre

-¿Y yo que estoy haciendo aquí? ¡¿Cómo rayos viaje de México hasta Brasil?!-Dije un poco frustrado, ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo llegue

-Pues no sé, pero yo eh vivido aquí toda mi vida…-Dice la serpiente mientras me intenta tranquilizar

La serpiente me tranquiliza y nos sentamos en la rama del árbol, mirando como las estrellas y la luna estaban iluminando todo Rio de Janeiro, la ciudad de se veía hermosa. Las luces de las casas parecían foquitos de árbol que iluminaban todo Rio. En serio se veía hermosa la ciudad. Pero después me invadió esta pregunta de nuevo, ¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí? , me pregunte muchas veces hasta que recordé que también estoy hablando con animales, así que definitivamente era un sueño. No había otra explicación lógica. Así que empecé a jugar un poco con mi mente. Primero me imagine que lloviera en mi sueño, y después de unos 5 segundos empezó a llover en todo Rio.

-¿¡Pero que rayos?! Pero si no había ninguna nube hace cinco minutos-Dijo la serpiente mientras se cubría con el árbol para que no se mojara

-Si qué raro…-Me empecé a reír porque la serpiente no se quería mojar ni con una gota de agua, se cubrió con todas las hojas del árbol

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Miedo al agua?-Le pregunta obviamente burlándome

-No claro que no, es solo que no me gusta tanto el agua que digamos…- Dijo mientras se cubría con más hojas

Quería seguir riéndome de eso pero también me estaba empezando a mojar así que detuve la lluvia

-No ahora sí que me estoy volviendo loco… una lluvia no puede terminar tan rápido- Dijo la serpiente mientras se salía de su escondite de hojas

-Bueno Carlos ya me tengo que ir, quiero ver todas las maravillas que tiene esta ciudad-Dije mientras me volteaba a verlo para despedirme

-Yo también me tengo que ir mi amigo, ya es muy noche y ya tengo ssssueño-Dijo la serpiente con mientras se volteaba a verme para despedirse también

Nos dimos un abrazo de despedida, y volvimos a estrechar las manos para despedirnos, y me volvió a doler la garra por que el aprieta más fuerte.

-¿Y ahorita a dónde vas?-Me pregunto la serpiente

-Bueno estaba pensando en ir al Cristo Redentor-Dije mientras analizaba lo que dije, hasta que me llego en la cara lo que había dicho. ¿Cómo rayos voy a ir al Cristo Redentor cuando ni siquiera se volar?

-A bueno yo te veo cómo te vas-Dijo la serpiente con una cara feliz

-Eh… ok…-Dije con un poco de miedo. ¡Yo no sabía nada de como volar!

Abrí mis alas y cerré mis ojos y empecé a aletear. No quería abrir los ojos porque si no iba a ver abajo y me iba a caer. Después empecé a sentir algo en mi corazón, estaba latiendo fuertemente, escuche mi corazón y salte de la rama, estaba esperando lo peor una grito de susto o de miedo, pero no, namas escucho mis alas aletear. Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo que vi me dejo impresionado, estaba volando… ¡Volando!

-¡Estoy volando!-Dije muy emocionado con mucha energía

-Pues sí, es normal que las aves vuelen- Dice la serpiente como si en un tono burlón

Me empiezo a alejar para irme a mi destino, El Cristo Redentor, volteo una vez para ver como la serpiente se estaba despidiendo de mí, Yo hago lo mismo y me despido de ella, pero después me empezó a hacer señas que no entendí, y por pura curiosidad volteo y me estrello con una rama… **(jajajaja ya ven? Siempre ay que tener la mirada hacia delante)** Antes de que me cayera me sujete con ambos brazos de la rama y solo oigo unas carcajadas que venían detrás mío, me volteo y era la serpiente que se estaba riendo como nunca lo hubiera hecho… Yo me puse muy rojo por la situación en la que estaba.

-¡Se mira para al frente mi amigo!- Dice la Serpiente entre carcajadas

-Sí, gracias lo tomare en cuenta para la próxima-dije muy apenado

Entonces me solté de la rama y empecé a volar de nuevo para tomar mi curso de nuevo al Cristo Redentor, quien sabe que cosas me encontrare en el camino. Pueden ser buenas o malas.

* * *

**Y hasta ahí es el episodio de hoy.**

**¿Les gusto? o ¿No les gusto? **

**Pueden ahí dejarme su Review para que yo lo lea con mucho gusto.**

**Ya sé que tal vez no me quedo muy bien pero oigan es mi primera vez ok?**

**Bueno eso fue todo, intentare actualizarme lo más rápido posible ok? Acuérdense que tengo escuela y tareas.**

**¡Se despide Max-Gunslinger! Un abrazo a todos, cuídense y adiós! :D**


	2. Amigos y Enemigos

**¡Vaya! ¡No me hubiera esperado que mi historia le encantara a mucha gente! Muchas gracias a todos los que me están animando para seguir con este fic! Bueno sin más espera, aquí les tengo el segundo capítulo de mi primer fic! ¡Disfrútenlo!  
P.D-La mayoría que leyó mi fic, dijo que no pusiera "Emoticones" lo siento mucho por ese error, pero de los errores se aprende no? No lo volveré hacer… ¡Bueno ya a la historia!**

* * *

Después de varios minutos de haber volado, llegue al Cristo Redentor, me pare en la gran cabeza de Cristo y me puse a pensar cual iba a ser mi próximo destino. El lugar era relajante, se podía escuchar los sonidos de la naturaleza, la brisa que te daba en ese momento era refrescante, refrescaba tu mente, olvidabas cualquier problema… Y lo mejor de todo es que tenías una vista perfecta de la ciudad. La Luna junto con las estrellas estaban iluminando todo Rio y dejaban que se viera toda su belleza… se veía tan hermosa la ciudad.

-Ah que hermosa se ve-Dije mientras me fijaba en la Luna y dejaba que el aire fresco me relajara

Fije mi mirada hacia la Luna, podía ver su resplandor que la hacía verse hermosa, esa luz que me daba se sentía increíble, me daba valor y esperanzas para seguir con este loco sueño.

-Podría irme a la Playa Ipanema-Dije mientras estaba pensando en otro lugar al cual podría visitar

-O ¿Podría irme al Club de Samba?- Seguí pensando mientras recordaba cómo llegar a ese lugar

Pero antes de que siguiera preguntándome a donde irme, me llego como un flashazo, ¿Por qué no ir a averiguar dónde están mis aves favoritas?

-¡Ya se! ¡Voy a ir a visitar a Blu y Perla!-Dije con mucha alegría, pero esa alegría duro poco ya que no sabía dónde Vivian Blu y Perla y menos sabía dónde están ahorita

Así que me puse meditar en donde podrían estar Blu y Perla, medite, medite y medite pero no logre llegar a una conclusión de donde podrían estar esos dos tortolitos

Justo cuando creí que no iba a ver a mis aves favoritas, miro para al frente y veo que dos aves celestes estaban volando a lo lejos, su color se podía ver gracias a la luz que reflejaba la Luna

-Ah que bonita pareja-Dije mientras los miraba más detalladamente, pero apenas si se podían ver porque estaban muy lejos

-Puede que sean ellos- Dije mientras estaba pensando si los seguía o no

Pero la curiosidad mato al gato, así que decidí irme a investigar si ellos eran Blu y Perla o solo eran unos extraños

Después de cinco o diez minutos de haber seguido a los supuestamente Blu y Perla, llegamos de nuevo a la selva, ellos estaban parados en una rama abrazados y viendo a las estrellas, mientras que yo estaba escondido en el árbol detrás de ellos para ver si eran Blu y Perla, me estaba acercando sigilosamente para que no me vieran ninguno de los dos, pero para mí mala suerte pise una pequeñita rama, cuando la pise rápido me escabullí en los arbustos más cercanos que tenía, cuando me logre escabullir perfectamente entre los arbustos, Quite unas ramitas que me estorbaban la vista, para poder ver a los tortolitos.

-¿Pero que fue eso?-Dijo una voz masculina, y reconocí esa voz inmediatamente

-Seguramente es tu imaginación bobito, anda volvamos a ver las estrellas Blu- Dijo una voz femenina que también reconocí, no solo porque dijo Blu, sino también por su voz

-Si seguramente tienes razón Perla, ¿y cuantas veces te eh dicho lo de Bobo?-Dijo Blu un tanto molesto pero también con un tono burlón

Solo escuche una par de risas, después salí de mi escondite para poder ver a la parejita azul, pero solo veía que querían un poco de privacidad, así que me fui a dar una vuelta en la selva y llegue a un risco donde se podía ver el mar hermoso, sus olas increíbles…

-Ah que relajante… Ahorita me voy a presentar con mis aves favoritas… espero que salga bien y no termine en un desastre-Dije mientras sentía la rica brisa sobre mi plumaje. Se siente como si te quitaran todo lo nervioso que tienes en ese instante

Justo cuando ya me iba a ir, me empezó a doler la cabeza, decidí no darle importancia alguna, pero después el dolor aumento, ahora si le di importancia, el dolor iba en aumento, tanto que me hizo que me arrodillara. Nubes negras empezaron a cubrir todo Rio de Janeiro, ocultaron toda la noche hermosa, incluso la Luna, todavía se podía ver un poco ya que no ocultaba toda la luz de la luna, no podían apagar su resplandor cálido.

-¿Pero qué rayos está pasando?-Pregunte muy confuso mientras me agarraba la cabeza porque el dolor que sentía en la cabeza era horrible

Después de unos 2 minutos de dolor insufrible, el dolor disminuyo, pero todavía no se iba, me levante todavía agarrándome la cabeza porque no me dejaba de doler la cabeza. Miro al frente para ver como todo Rio de Janeiro estaba cubierto por nubes negras. Pero después algo cacha mi total atención. Dos cosas fueron disparadas de la gran nube negra, venían acercándose a donde yo estaba, me oculte en unos arbustos que tenía cerca para que no me vieran. Iban llegando rápidamente hacia donde yo estaba, cuando llegaron a donde yo estaba, aterrizaron tan bruscamente que hicieron que hubiera un fuerte viento que casi te saca volando. Cuando por fin se detuvo el viento fuerte, y solo pude ver un ligero polvo que rodeaba a los sospechosos. Cuando por fin se fue el polvo que los envolvía, pude ver a unas aves negras, muy altas con ojos rojos, eran muy fuertes, se les podía ver a lo lejos, pero lo que más me hizo sospechar de ellos es que los envolvía un aura negro.

-Vaya, por fin hemos llegado a nuestro destino-Dijo una de las aves negras mientras estaba inspeccionando la zona

-Sí, ¿Me podrías repetir nuestra misión?-Dijo la otra ave negra con una expresión dudosa

-Por supuesto compañero, nuestra misión es eliminar a tres objetivos; Tenemos que eliminar a unos Guacamayos Spix Azules que se llaman Blu y Perla, pero el más importante de todos es uno que se llama Max-Respondió el ave negra mientras cerraba su puño para oír sus huesos tronarse

Se me detuvo el corazón al oír mi nombre y el nombre de Blu y Perla, esos tipos venían a matarnos. Me asuste y me empecé a llenar de miedo, empecé a retroceder lentamente para que no me oigan, pero como el mundo está en contra mía, pise otra rama por accidente e hice un poco de ruido, para mí mala suerte lo escucharon las aves negras.

-¿Oíste eso? –Pregunto una de las aves negras

-Sí, creo que vino de esos arbustos-Respondió la otra ave negra mientras se iban acercando a mi escondite

Las dos aves negras se venían acercando a mi escondite y no tenía a donde huir, era mi fin, pero después unas aves celestes se iba volando y llamaron la atención de las aves negras, las aves negras se fueron volando por esas aves celestes, mientras que yo salía de mi escondite y pensaba en qué hacer. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en una cosa u otra, paso volando algo bien rápido que no pude ver que rayos era, fui a investigar el lugar del impacto y lo que vi me dejo atónito. Vi a Blu y a Perla que estaban inconscientes en el suelo, estaban bien, respirando y todo lo demás, pero se encontraban inconscientes. Iba a ir al rescate, pero después noto que ahí venían las dos aves negras, iban a ir a matarlos, y después cuando terminaran con ellos, iban a buscarme a mí y matarme. Una de las aves negras agarro a Blu por el cuello, y pude ver como estaba reaccionando y también que lo estaba estrangulando. También pude ver que Perla estaba reaccionando, y una vez que recupero su visión, vio que su amado Blu estaba a punto de morir. Yo estaba ahí parado como un completo idiota que no se movía, no me podía mover no porque no sabía pelear, sino por miedo a morir… Solo estaba viendo como Blu iba a morir en las manos de alguien que fue mandado a matarnos.

-¿Listo para morir Azulito?-Dijo la ave negra con una sonrisa maléfica en su cara

-¿Morir? Claro y tu vendrás conmigo al infierno- Dijo Blu con una sonrisa que no pude entender

-Bien pues prepárate para ver la oscuridad-Respondió mientras alzaba su garra para matarlo

-Bueno Perla creo que esto es el adiós-Dijo Blu mientras veía a Perla con cara de tristeza

-No Blu, por favor no me dejes sola por favor-Dijo Perla con ojos llorosos que decían que estaba a punto de llorar

-Lo siento Perla, gracias, te amo-Dijo Blu mientras esperaba su fin

-No Blu por favor… ¡No No NO NO NO!-Grito Perla mientras dejaba caer lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos zafiro

Yo cuando oí el grito de Perla, el tiempo se hizo lento, y solo escuchaba mi corazón latir rápidamente, y después de eso sentí un impulso fuerte de salir y pelear contra esas aves negras. Salgo de mi escondite y embisto al ave negra que traía a Blu agarrado por el cuello y lo dejo ahí en un árbol con un golpe en la cabeza. Mientras que la otra ave negra venía a matarme me puse en posición de combate y espere el ataque de él, me iba a dar un golpe directo pero lo esquivo y contrataco con un dos ganchos en el estómago y un uppercut que lo deja en el suelo adolorido. Aprovecho ese momento para decirles a Blu y a Perla que se vayan.

-¡Tortolitos váyanse de aquí YA!-Dije mientras les señalaba que se fueran rápido

-Pero… ¿porque?-Estaban diciendo en unísono pero los interrumpo

-¡SOLO LARGUENSE!- Grite muy enfurecido

Los dos se me quedaron viendo por unos segundos pero después Blu ayudo a Perla y se fueron volando lo más lejos posible. Yo me quede a pelear para darles tiempo de escapar.

-No debiste de haber hecho eso muchacho…-Dijo una de las aves negras mientras se levantaba y se ponía en posición de combate

-Pues si se metieron con ellos, se metieron conmigo-Dije muy seriamente para intimidarlos

_Genial mi primera pelea… Y tal vez mi última…_

* * *

**¡Y Aquí se acaba este capítulo!**

**Que les pareció? Bueno? Muy Bueno? O Horrible?**

**Déjenme ahí sus Reviews para que yo los lea con mucho gusto.**

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, se despide Max-Gunslinger! Un abrazo a todos, cuídense y adiós!**


	3. Pesadillas

**Bueno primero que nada, Hola ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Bueno antes de que comience con mi historia les necesito decir una cosa… Lo siento mucho por no avisarles sobre mis exámenes… es que si les iba a avisar pero no me dio tiempo y por eso no eh actualizado mi historia… así que me disculpo… También me han pasado muchas cosas interesantes este fin de semana… ¡Pero ya no se tienen que preocupar! Porque ya termine mis exámenes, bueno solo me faltan dos y ya termine! ¿Qué genial no? Bueno sin más retrasos aquí les traigo mi tercer capítulo de mi fanfic!**

* * *

Y ahí estaba yo, peleando con las aves negras que habían venido a matarme a mí y a Blu y a Perla. No sabía cómo iban a terminar las cosas, pero de algo si estaba seguro… ¡No iba a dejar que lastimaran a mis aves favoritas!

Estaba en posición de combate, iba a esperar el momento adecuado para golpearlos y dejarlos fuera de combate. Por un momento todo iba bien, hasta que empezó a llover. Mire hacia arriba y las gotas no dejaba de caer del cielo, lo que me confundía era que yo no lo había imaginado ni nada por el estilo. Estaba sumamente adentrado en mis pensamientos que no vi a la ave negra que se me acercaba, justo cuando me di cuenta que se me acercaba, me iba a poner en defensa pero fue demasiado tarde y me dio un puñetazo en mi cara que me dejo en el suelo.

-¿Seguramente te estas preguntando de donde vino la lluvia verdad muchacho?- Dijo la Ave negra que me había dado el golpe en la cara.

-Si- Respondí mientras me sobaba donde me había golpeado.

-Pues déjame explicarte que nosotros no somos cualquier ave que hayas visto en algún sitio, somos aves con poderes muy poderosos que te podrían matar, convertimos todo lo bonito, en todo lo contrario, ósea lo volvemos tu peor pesadilla- Dijo el ave negra mientras se acercaba a mí y me agarraba del cogote.

Intentaba soltarme pero no servía, era en vano, solo vi como cerraba su puño en la otra mano para darme mi golpe final. Estaba a punto de rendirme, pero recordé un movimiento de un juego que había visto y lo quise poner a prueba. No era tiempo de analizar las alternativas, ¡era tiempo de actuar! ¡Y ese actuar era YA! Abro mis dos alas como si quisiera volar y rápidamente las cierro en un golpe en la cara, es casi como si quisiera aplastar su cara. Y efectivamente fue muy crítico el golpe tanto que me soltó y se arrodillo mientras estaba sollozando su dolor…

Después de 15 minutos de pelea interminable con las aves negras, cada quien se puso en un rincón y nos estuvimos viendo para ver quien da el siguiente ataque. Ellos estaban bien heridos, les había dejado muchas heridas y estaban sangrando… Pero por el otro lado yo también estaba herido, estaba sangrando poco a poco, y también ya estaba muy débil, no sé por cuanto tiempo iba a durar de pie…

-¿Cansado novato?- Dijo el ave negra mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento

-¿¡Quien yo!? ¡JA! No me hagas reír…- Dije yo mientras reía burlonamente

-Pues esperemos que no estés cansado, ¡Porque no has visto a nuestro ejército!- Dijo la otra ave negra mientras silbaba para llamar a algo o a alguien…

Y de repente empezó a temblar el suelo, las nubes negras se empezaron a juntar y fueron expulsadas de las nubes unas cosas que no pude entender de dónde venían pero simplemente venían. Y todos los proyectiles de nubes negras empezaron a rodearme y cuando por fin todos habían llegado, todos se habían quedado callados, solo se escuchaba la brisa del viento y la respiración de todos.

-¿Crees sobrevivir?-Dijo el ave negra mientras me veía con cara burlona

-¿Eso es una pregunta?-Pregunte con un tono sarcástico

-Se nota que quieres morir chico, prepárate para ver la oscuridad-Dijo el ave negra mientras se ponía en posición de combate y el resto de las aves lo imitaron como si fuera su "Comandante"

-¡MUY BIEN! ¡¿QUE ESPERAN!? ¡AQUÍ ESTOY!- Grite mientras intentaba intimidarlos, pero resulto todo un fracaso

Así que me puse en posición de combate y bueno solo estaba esperando a ver cómo me iban a llegar todos en bola. Cerré los ojos, respire hondo y deje salir todos mis nervios en esa exhalación. Ya solo estaba esperando mi muerte.

-¡AHORA!-Oí un grito que provenía de los arbustos que me resulto muy conocido

Y de repente vi como una chapa volaba rápidamente hacia el ejército de las aves negras, y solo se veía como la chapa les golpeaba en la cara e iban cayendo uno por uno como palitos. Había golpeado la gran mayoría del ejército, pero uno de los soldados pudo detener la chapa y la chapa regreso a su amo que se encontraba detrás de los arbustos. Después dos aves rápidamente golpearon a las aves que estaban alrededor mío e hicieron que se alejaran. Intentaba ver quiénes eran mis héroes, pero lo veía borroso. Me froto bien los ojos y me sorprendo con lo que veo. ¡Era Blu el que me había salvado! ¡Junto con Rafael, Nico y Pedro! Me ayudaron a levantarme y nos pusimos en posición de combate.

-¿Vaya no nos ibas a dejar nada para la fiesta verdad?-Pregunto Blu quien estaba detrás mío

-Ha, ¿cómo crees que haría eso? Veo que también dejaste a tu novia en alguna parte ¿verdad?-Dije con un poco un risa mientras me enfocaba en mis enemigos

Y ahí estábamos todos, los malos, los buenos, peleando por sobrevivir. Solo se escuchaban los latidos de todos, la respiración de todos estaba muy agitada. Y cuando todo parecía tranquilo, el grito de guerra se escuchó y fue ahí donde se iba a decidir quién ganaría; si las fuerzas bien o las fuerzas del mal.

-¡ATAQUEN!-Grito una de las aves negras

Y fue ahí donde se libró un combate entre el bien y el mal. Duramos más o menos 20 minutos en aquella batalla épica. Todavía no había un vencedor. Todos ya estábamos cansados pero todavía había muchos soldados en pie. Y justo cuando yo ya me iba a dar por vencido, escuche una voz muy familiar entre los arbustos. Era muy familiar, además esa voz pertenecía a alguien muy especial para mí. Me fui del área de combate y me adentre a la selva. Fui en busca de la voz familiar, me adentre más y más en la selva hasta que llegue a un risco. Ahí pude ver a un ave negra que al parecer tenia a alguien en sus alas. Había alzado sus alas y tenía a alguien en sus alas, estaba preparado para lanzarlo al vacío.

-¡PREPARATE PARA MORIR!-Dijo el ave negra mientras se preparaba para aventar a alguien

Y ahí estaba yo, inmóvil o mejor dicho, ahí estaba parado como un completo idiota, sin hacer nada, pero de nuevo, un impulso controlo mi cuerpo y ahí iba a rescatar a esa ave que se supone que no conozco.

-NOOOOOOOOOO-Grite mientras empujaba al ave negra hacia el fondo del mar. Y sujete al ave que iba a aventar hacia el fondo del mar.

Y solo vi cómo se hundió el ave negra en el fondo del mar. Yo me quede muy impactado al ver cómo había matado a, "Alguien" que ni siquiera conozco, o más bien conocí…

Yo estaba prestando mucha atención al agua que no me di cuenta que al que había salvado se estaba moviendo. Se estaba dirigiendo a mí y me estaba mirando con cara de sorpresa, también me miraba con unos ojos llorosos, se veía hermosa, era hembra obviamente. Era una guacamaya azul para mi sorpresa. Sus ojos eran azules, eran unos ojos hermosos azules, igualitos al mar. Y su cuerpo mostraba belleza pura. Estaba perdido en ella, estaba hipnotizado por su belleza que no note que se me estaba acercando.

-¿Max?- Pregunto la desconocida

-Eh ¿Si? ¿Qué paso?- Pregunte bobamente

-¿Eres Max verdad?- Pregunto la hermosa guacamaya azul

-Eh si, si soy Max- Respondí bobamente

Y cuando menos me lo espere, ella se abalanzo sobre mí, me abrazo y puso su cara sobre mi pecho. Estaba llorando no sé si por alegría o por tristeza. No sabía que hacer además de abrazarla a ella, nos mantuvimos así por minutos y yo no quería que se terminara.

* * *

**Y bueno Hasta aquí se los dejo**

**Que les pareció mi capitulo eh?**

**Bueno ahí me dejan sus reviews para que yo los lea con gusto**

**¡Y espero que les haya gustado mi capitulo!**

**Se despide Max con una noticia que les tengo que decir**

**No actualizare muy rápido ok? Con eso de las tareas y los exámenes… Puede que sea un problema…**

**Ya tengo una idea para otro fic, esta vez lo hare de una forma bien diferente. Utilizare una estrategia que vi en mi escuela… Así que esperen y verán…**

**¡Bueno ahora si me despido! ¡Saludos, Cuídense y Adiós!**

**¡LO SIENTO MUCHO POR MI TARDANZA!**


End file.
